Angela Strraughend
Angela Strraugend (안젤라 스트라우젠트 Anjella Seuteulaujenteu, アンジェラ・ストラウゼント Anjera Sutorauzento) is a witch and one of the playable characters in Rusty Hearts. She wields elemental and healing magic alongside a blade named Graestra (그라이스트라 Geulaiseuteula, グライストラ Guraisutora) which begins as a Magic Sword (魔剣), but can transform into a Scythe or Glaive depending on the chosen weapon focus. Estel is her skill master and a friend from her childhood who trained with her under her master, Rebecca. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version of the game and Kim Seonhye in the Korean version. Edgar Grosvenor is her avatar. Appearance Angela has amber-colored eyes and short, unnaturally red hair. In her default outfit, she wears a sleeveless white shirt with a black collar, tie, and trim that is accented by gold detailing along the bottom; between her shoulder blades is a heart-shaped cut-out. Over this, she wears a small black jacket that only covers her upper arms and flairs out dramatically at the top of the sleeves and ends in white cuffs just above her elbow; the bottom of the jacket tapers sharply into the shape of a flat, pointed tail. She wears a knee-length black skirt with frilled white trim along the bottom and a large cross print along her left hip. Her pointy black shoes sport short heels and folded tops. A red, circular insignia marks her left shoulder (in most of her art, it is present on one shoulder while it is mirrored on both in her in-game model); its function - if any - is unknown. Graestra in its lowest-level forms consists of a material reminiscent of sharply shaped black obsidian; higher-level versions begin taking on neon colors in jagged patterns. Story Deep in the Fog Forest of Rumania lies a small village. This village has survived for hundreds of years under the protection of the witches who are trained there. Now, in these dark times, a young witch apprentice named Angela has been sent to Bramunez to aid in the siege on Curtis Castle. To gain the power she would need to survive the coming conflict, Angela fused her soul with that of Graestra, an ancient blade possessed by an evil spirit. This turned her hair red and spiky, as well as granting her the sorceress abilities of a witch many times her age. Angela is foul-mouthed and tough, but a bit naïve, having been raised in a small village in the forest her entire life. Still, no one can match her powerful spells. Korean and Japanese sources offer more in-depth character bios; Angela's age is given as 17 and her backstory is greatly expanded. At age 4, her entire family died of disease though she was mysteriously spared. The people in town began to suspect she was a witch and their paranoia escalated until they attempted to kill her; as it would happen, a witch by the name of Rebecca was trading in the village and she intervened, taking Angela away and accepting her as her apprentice. Much later, at the request of the Golden Seal Team, the king's planner reaches out to Rebecca for her help, which she refuses. Going against Rebecca's wishes with the intent of returning her kindness, Angela takes up the offer on the condition that Rebecca becomes officially recognized by the king. It is to this end that she makes a contract with Graestra and travels to Bramunez. Gallery RH Angela 3.jpg|Angela wielding the Magic Sword RH Angela 2.jpg|Angela wielding the Scythe Angela Glaive.jpg|Angela wielding the Glaive ko char creation angela.jpg|Korean character creation screen for Angela Strraughend (안젤라 스트러우 트) Closed Beta - Angela Story.png|Screenshot of Angela's story tab in the closed beta's character creation page|link=https://rustyhearts.fandom.com/wiki/Angela_Strraughend Closed Beta - Angela Weapon.png|Screenshot of Angela's weapon tab from the closed beta's character creation Angela Reborn Portrait.jpg|Angela's Reborn portrait Angela JP portrait.png|Angela's character portrait in the Japanese server Angela JP 1.png Angela JP 2.png JPN OP - Angela 1.png|A still frame from the Japanese server's animated opening JPN OP - Angela 2.png Angela JP official icon.jpg|Official Japanese icon Angela JP official banner.jpg|Official Japanese banner Angela JP official banner wide.jpg|Official Japanese banner (wide) Angela JP official skin.jpg|Official Japanese "skin" Angela JP portrait sketch.jpg|Sketch of her Japanese character portrait JPN OP - Group Angela Sketch (via sega_rh).jpg|Sketch of Angela's part in the final frame of the Japanese server's animated opening RH Angela 1.jpg Rustyheartsreborn screen 07112012 03.JPG Angela Shining Ark Panis Crossover Costume.jpg|Angela's "Panis" costume for the Shining Ark crossover Development Angela's portrait has changed from closed to open beta. It is now being used for character creation. Also see * Skills * Costumes * Weapons External Links * Official English Character Bio (archived) * Official Japanese Character Bio (archived) * Japanese Game News Article * Japanese Game News Article Category:Golden Seal Team